


i love you (i'm glad i exist)

by starrydrowse



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Genderswap, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, aka more lesbians babey!!!!, and v horny :), because i can't help myself, copious amounts of making out, especially brianna that bitch is insatiable, so if you haven't PLEASE go read 'the orange' by wendy cope bc like...... those are the vibes, they're just v soft and v in love :'), this is also inspired by the tenderness of sharing an orange with the person you love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydrowse/pseuds/starrydrowse
Summary: Johanna peels the orange with steady hands, the sweet smell of citrus floating outwards to fill the room. She’s humming along toMy Sweet Lord,a little off-key as always, and when she glances over Brianna is looking up at her with a wide, crooked sort of smile, all bright eyes and warmth, and Johanna feels a grin spreading on her own face.“What?” she laughs.Brianna’s smile widens. “Nothing.”*Or, Brianna and Johanna share an orange, and an afternoon together.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	i love you (i'm glad i exist)

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by the poem [the orange](https://gladdestthing.com/poems/the-orange) by wendy cope, which is also where the title is from!
> 
> as usual a big thank you to finn ([tumblr](https://get-on-your-bikes-and-ride.tumblr.com)/[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydeacon/pseuds/peachydeacon)) for helping me with editing ♡
> 
> this is really just lesbians being soft and horny and in love ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ set sometime in the early seventies. enjoy!

Johanna loves days like these.

It’s just her and Brianna together in the small flat that they share. They have nothing to do— nowhere to be, no commitments to attend to— and they spend the morning lazing in bed, getting up only to make tea and toast before crawling back under the covers to doze together some more. They stay that way, Johanna curled up with Brianna’s chest pressed to her back and Brianna’s arm thrown over her middle, her head tucked into her shoulder and her curls tickling Johanna’s cheek, until the sun is hanging high in the sky and they decide to finally start their day.

It’s a beautiful spring day; the sky is clear, cloudless and sunny, something almost unheard of for England. It’s one of those days you can taste summer lingering in the air just around the corner, and Johanna takes it upon herself to open the living room windows as wide as they’ll go, just to feel the breeze on her skin and chase the last remnants of the winter chill from their flat.

She barely bothers to get dressed, opting to stay in her pyjama shorts, and only changing out of the old t-shirt she’d worn to bed in favour of a sweater when she spills mustard all over it when she’s making lunch. Brianna, too, stays in her joggers and her t-shirt, and the afternoon is spent reading in comfortable silence.

Johanna is lying on her back on the couch, her feet hanging over the edge and her book held up above her. Brianna had given up on the novel she was reading some time ago, instead opting to pull out her guitar to mess around with a new song she’d been working on. When she makes a quiet, thoughtful noise, Johanna turns her head to glance down at her.

Brianna is sitting cross-legged on the floor at the foot of the couch, bent over Red, her forehead pinched in concentration and her eyebrows furrowed as she thinks, and Johanna can’t help but think she looks unfairly cute like that. She watches her for a moment longer, her eyes following the movement of Brianna’s long fingers as they move expertly across the strings, the sweet sound of music ringing out in the small room. Johanna thinks it sounds pretty great if she’s being honest, but Brianna doesn’t seem to think so. The small frown on her face deepens and she shakes her head a little, playing through the riff again. She tries it a few more times, changing up the rhythm, until finally she smiles to herself, apparently satisfied, before leaning over to scribble some notes down on the sheet music on the floor in front of her.

Johanna turns her attention back to her book. She’s only half reading, really, the other half of her listening to Brianna play. She finds herself already thinking up bass lines that would work with what she’s playing, and she has half a mind to pull out her bass and join Brianna in messing around with whatever it is she’s working on. But then Brianna sighs contentedly, standing up and setting Red back down on the stand in the corner of the room. She wanders over to their record player under the window, scratching absently at her stomach.

“Any requests?”

Johanna thinks for a moment, a little distracted by the way the few stray curls that frame Brianna face are blowing slightly in the wind. Christ, her girlfriend is a goddess.

“George Harrison?” she says finally.

Brianna nods, crouching down to rifle through their small but modest collection before pulling out _All Things Must Pass_ and turning it on. The vinyl crackles warmly for a few seconds, before the first few notes of _I’d Have You Anytime_ start to drift quietly through the room. She hums contentedly, stretching her arms over her head with a sigh. Johanna stares shamelessly at the small strip of skin that’s exposed when her shirt rides up. 

Brianna flops back down on the floor beside the couch, this time on her back, her hands folded under her head, staring up at the ceiling. Johanna watches her with amusement, a smile tugging at her lips.

“The couch is probably more comfortable, you know.”

Brianna tips her head to look up at her. “Well you’re hogging the whole bloody thing.”

Johanna rolls her eyes. “You could ask me to move,” she says pointedly. “Or, you could just come up here and cuddle me.”

Brianna hums and turns back to the ceiling, closing her eyes. _"Or,"_ ” she says, “you could come _down_ here and cuddle _me._ ”

She’s only saying it to be difficult, and it makes Johanna smile. She sighs exaggeratedly, stretching out on the couch like a cat before relaxing and closing her book with a quiet thud. When she stands the corners of Brianna’s mouth quirk up in assumed victory. Instead of getting down on the floor with her, though, Johanna walks to the small adjoining kitchenette.

Brianna makes a pouty noise. “Jo,” she whines.

“Don’t be a brat,” Johanna laughs. “I’m just hungry!” 

She’s grinning as she wanders to the fridge, and then to the cupboard, not quite sure what she’d like to eat. She finally settles on an orange, taking one from the bowl in the center of the kitchen table, tossing it in her hands as she returns to the living room. Brianna is propped up on her hands watching her, but when Johanna slides down to sit cross-legged on the floor beside her, her back against the couch, Brianna hums contentedly and lies back down, folding her hands under her head.

Johanna peels the orange with steady hands, the sweet smell of citrus floating outwards to fill the room. She’s humming along to _My Sweet Lord,_ a little off-key as always, and when she glances over Brianna is looking up at her with a wide, crooked sort of smile, all bright eyes and warmth, and Johanna feels a grin spreading on her own face.

“What?” she laughs.

Brianna’s smile widens. “Nothing.”

Johanna shakes her head, smiling down at her hands as she peels back the rind. She gathers all the peels in her hands, laying them down on the end table beside the couch before breaking off a slice and taking a bite. The sweetness explodes in her mouth, juicy and fresh and tangy, and when a little bit of juice dribbles over her lip and down her chin, Brianna laughs at her.

“She’s beauty, she’s grace,” Brianna sighs dreamily.

Johanna snorts. “Because you’re the very picture of sophistication and refinement.”

“I am, actually,” Brianna says smugly, her eyes twinkling.

“You’re lying on the floor!”

“To each their own,” Brianna shrugs easily.

Johanna stifles a laugh. She breaks off another slice and hands it to Brianna. 

She doesn’t even really think about it— it’s not an offer, not a “would you like a piece?”— it’s natural, it’s second-nature, it’s like she knows Brianna loves oranges (she does) and that she’d like to share.

Brianna takes it with a wide grin and pops the whole piece into her mouth. She closes her eyes and chews thoughtfully, humming at the taste.

“Don’t choke,” Johanna tells her, breaking off another slice for herself.

Brianna rolls her eyes, but nods. She swallows, and then puts her hand out for another piece.

They share the orange like that, slice by slice on the living room floor. It’s a good orange— sweet and ripe and juicy, and once it’s gone, Brianna gives Johanna that same soft, off-kilter smile, before scooting closer— quite gracelessly, Johanna might add— until she’s close enough to lay her head in Johanna’s lap.

A familiar sort of warmth blooms inside Johanna’s chest. Brianna’s head is heavy and solid in her lap, and Johanna unapologetically lets her eyes roam over her face. She’s beautiful— sharp angles mixed with something undeniably soft, all cheekbones and pink lips and honey-coloured eyes looking up at her. Johanna smiles down at her, brushing her knuckles over her cheek.

Brianna’s hair is in a loose knot on the top of her head, tied with a blue scrunchie that Johanna is sure belonged to Regina at some point, and she tugs at it gently until Brianna’s hair comes free, curls spilling over her lap. Brianna sighs through her nose, closing her eyes as Johanna runs her fingers through her hair, smoothing it back in slow, steady strokes.

They stay like that for so long that Johanna almost thinks Brianna has fallen asleep. She’s breathing soft and steady, her chest rising and falling slowly, and Johanna feels almost a little overwhelmed for a moment with how deeply, how concretely and how tangibly she loves her. She feels like she could burst with it. 

Then Brianna opens her eyes and looks up at her, all warmth and trust and fondness, and Johanna somehow finds that she loves her even more.

“Kiss,” Brianna murmurs, and Johanna rolls her eyes but she’s not quite quick enough to catch the smile that tugs at the corners of her lips. 

“You could ask nicely,” she says, but that doesn’t stop her from leaning down to press her lips to Brianna’s, albeit a little awkwardly with the angle. 

Brianna doesn’t seem to mind. She smiles sleepily, and when Johanna pulls away she pushes herself up into a position that vaguely resembles sitting and leans in for another. Johanna kisses her again, tastes the sweetness of the orange on her tongue, and when Brianna hums and settles a delicate hand on her cheek, that warmth in Johanna’s chest burns a little brighter. It unfurls inside her, tendrils reaching out to fill her fingers down to her toes with a pleasant sort of glow until she’s grinning into the kiss. Brianna’s other hand is on her waist, squeezing gently before it slips lower, featherlight where she presses her fingertips under Johanna’s sweater to brush over the soft skin of her hip.

“You taste sweet,” Johanna sighs against her lips.

Brianna’s grin widens. “Poetic,” she teases.

“Shut up,” Johanna whispers, before kissing her again. She kisses her harder, this time, cupping either side of her jaw in either hand and pressing close.

Brianna has always been a needy thing, and that small show of dominance alone has her whining quietly into the kiss. The sound lights that familiar fire in the pit of Johanna’s stomach like a struck match, and when she swipes her tongue over Brianna’s lower lip, Brianna opens for her just as easily as she always does.

Johanna kisses her slowly and deeply, sucking on her tongue, nipping at her lip just lightly, just the way she knows makes Brianna absolutely dizzy. Brianna breaks the kiss just for long enough to swing a leg over Johanna’s, settling a knee on either side of her hips and grinning down at her, pink-cheeked and a little breathless before ducking her head to kiss her again. Johanna settles her hands on Brianna’s hips, thumbing over the sliver of soft skin where her t-shirt is riding up. Brianna sighs against her lips, her hips rolling slowing as her hands trail over Johanna’s shoulders, down her sides and up her stomach, just feeling her. After a moment she rests them over Johanna’s own hands, long fingers wrapping around her wrists before guiding Johanna’s hands to her breasts. Johanna smiles, squeezing gently and making Brianna groan quietly.

“Touch me?” Brianna murmurs.

Johanna pulls back to look at her, trying not to smirk too smugly at how disheveled Brianna looks already. She kisses her once more; hard, like a promise.

“Bedroom then,” she says finally.

To her surprise, Brianna frowns, leaning back to pout at her.

“No, here.”

God, she’s a brat. Johanna’s shoulders shake as he laughs. 

“No way. The last time we fucked on the living room floor because someone was too needy to make it to the bedroom—” Brianna scoffs and rolls her eyes— “you complained about your back hurting for two days straight.”

“Don’t care,” Brianna sighs, bowing her head to kiss Johanna’s neck.

She’s convincing, Johanna has to give her that. Her mouth is hot and wet on her throat, and Johanna gives herself a moment to enjoy it, tipping her head to the side to give her more room and sighing at the feeling.

“Pleaseeeee,” Brianna whines, her teeth gently grazing the skin just below the corner of Johanna’s jaw. “Don’t you want to take me right here?” She dips her hand between Johanna’s legs, two long fingers trailing over her pussy through the thin fabric of her pyjama shorts and oh, doesn’t that feel good. Johanna has half a mind to just say fuck it, push Brianna down flat on the floor and rip her clothes off and have her way with her, but the small sliver of her brain that’s not hazy and clouded over with the feeling Brianna’s lips on her neck and her fingers on her pussy reminds her that no, that’s not what she wants right now. 

She wants Brianna stretched out under her on their bed; wants to go slow, take her time, feel Brianna’s skin against hers. She wants to take Brianna apart slowly, piece by piece, in ways that she can’t do on the floor of their living room— at least, not comfortably.

“No,” she says finally, not quite quick enough to catch the giggle that spills from her lips when Brianna whines almost petulantly. “Bedroom. Come on. I’ll make it worth your while.”

“I’m holding you to that,” Brianna grumbles. She groans loudly in frustration, but she still pulls back and rises to her feet, offering Johanna her hand and helping her up. 

She follows Johanna to the bedroom, still pouting. Johanna figures she’s forgiven, though, when Brianna allows herself to be pushed against the door and kissed the moment it’s closed behind them. Johanna kisses her long and deep, pressing a leg between Brianna’s, and after a moment she feels Brianna smiling against her lips.

“Lie down on the bed,” Johanna whispers finally.

Obedient as ever, Brianna climbs onto the bed, tugging her shirt off over her head as she goes. She’s not wearing a bra, and Johanna doesn’t even try not to stare at her tits. 

Brianna’s always been a little insecure about her breasts; always worried that they’re too small, not perky enough, not sexy enough. Of course, she doesn’t seem to get that Johanna could probably spend every moment of every day of the rest of her life worshiping them and still not get her fill. They’re round and soft and gorgeous, and just looking at them makes Johanna’s head spin and her mouth water.

She finally tears her eyes away for long enough to go to the window, sliding it open. The hot sun has been pouring in through the glass all day, leaving the room warm and stuffy, and Johanna sighs now at the feeling of the fresh breeze drifting over her skin. When she turns to face the bed, Brianna is lying back against the pillows, dressed only in her pyjama shorts, one hand resting on her tummy and her head tipped facing Johanna. She’s smiling softly, and it only widens as Johanna walks towards her. Johanna pulls her sweater over her head, tossing it on the floor before climbing over Brianna on the bed.

She doesn’t waste any time before she kisses her, soft and sweet and sure. That fire is still burning bright and hot between Johanna’s hips, but some of the urgency has left her now. They have all the time in the world, and Johanna kisses her like it; slowly, gently, taking her time tasting her, feeling her. She rolls her hips against Brianna’s, swallowing her quiet moan.

“C’mon,” Brianna whispers. “Touch me. Please.”

“Needy,” Johanna hums.

“Only for you,” Brianna tells her, and it’s exactly what Johanna wanted to hear.

She presses a long kiss to Brianna’s lips, before pulling back just enough to look her in the eye. Brianna’s pupils are wide and dark.

“You’re so pretty Bri,” she murmurs, and it’s not actually what she meant to say; it comes out automatically, without even a second thought, and it makes Brianna blush deeply and turn her head to escape Johanna’s gaze. So she says insistently, “You are. You’re so beautiful, baby. God, I love you.”

Brianna giggles, her cheeks such a pretty shade of pink that Johanna can’t help but lean down to kiss them. After a long moment Brianna tips her head back to look up at her again. “I love you too.”

“Good,” Johanna grins, kissing her again, just chastely this time. “Now that we’ve gotten that out of the way, I think you said something about me touching you?”

Brianna laughs, though it quickly morphs into a breathy moan when Johanna bends to kiss the hollow of her throat. _“Yes,”_ she sighs, her hand coming up to settle at the nape of Johanna’s neck, holding her close. Brianna’s neck has always been particularly sensitive, and it’s evidenced now by the way she squirms under Johanna as she kisses up her throat. She nips at the spot just below the corner of her jaw, and Brianna’s breath catches in her throat.

“Feels good,” Brianna breathes, her head thrown back and her eyes closed, and Johanna grins against her skin. 

She litters Brianna’s neck with small reddish-purple bruises, licking and sucking and nipping until Brianna is gasping under her, hands flying to Johanna’s back and gripping tightly, blunt nails digging into her skin. After a few moments she pulls back to admire her handiwork thoughtfully.

“You look so nice all marked up,” she tells Brianna absentmindedly, tracing the marks with her thumb like they’re a constellation.

Brianna watches her with dark eyes, tracking her as Johanna sits back to straddle her waist and look down at her. They’ve barely started and Brianna is already red and flushed, her hair a mess, lips swollen and spit-slick, and Johanna doesn’t think she’ll ever get tired of seeing her like this. 

She ducks her head to press a chaste kiss to Brianna’s jaw, followed by another to her collarbone, and then to the center of her chest. She mouths over one of Brianna’s tits, fondling the other gently in her hand. She pinches her nipple, rolls it between her fingers at the same time she grazes her teeth over the other, making Brianna gasp and arch up under her. _Christ,_ but the sounds Brianna makes when Johanna’s mouth is on her tits are unbelievable.

Johanna doesn’t move on from Brianna’s tits until Brianna is a whining, squirming mess beneath her. She mouths her way down Brianna’s chest then, down her stomach, to the waistband of her sweatpants. She glances up at Brianna before hooking her fingers in the waistband, tugging them slowly down her slim legs along with her knickers and tossing them onto the floor.

She takes a long moment then to just admire her— takes in the elegant lines of her legs, the jut of her hip bones, the curve of her breasts and the delicate flush dusted over her chest. She’s all pale skin and wild curls on the sheets underneath her, her legs spread so nicely, and Johanna is reminded again of how much she loves seeing Brianna like this; how much she loves the way Brianna opens for her so easily, only ever for her.

Brianna lets her look, watches Johanna’s eyes roam over her body with a smile that almost borders on cheeky.

“Like what you see?” she asks softly. She’s trying for coy, and she misses rather spectacularly, Johanna thinks; the breathiness of her voice gives her away easily.

Johanna chuckles. She considers giving an equally cheeky response, but doesn’t bother; instead, she leans down to kiss Brianna deeply, slotting her body over hers, suppressing a shiver at the feeling of Brianna’s bare skin against hers.

“Can I taste you?” she asks, and Brianna moans.

“You never have to ask.”

Johanna laughs again, sliding down to settle between Brianna’s open legs. She’s already so wet; dripping with it even now, when they’ve barely started, and the sight makes Johanna’s mouth water.

Still, she holds herself back. She presses a soft kiss to Brianna’s inner thigh, only inches away from her core. It makes Brianna gasp and squirm, but Johanna holds her steady, rides out the motion easily and keeps going. She works her way down Brianna’s thigh slowly, nipping and sucking bruises into her pale skin, mouthing at the spot just behind her bent knee. She keeps her hand splayed over Brianna’s lower stomach, and after a few moments Brianna’s hand comes down to settle over hers, interlocking their fingers, just to be touching her. Johanna kisses her everywhere except where Brianna needs her most, until Brianna is squirming, her chest heaving and flushed, the very picture of neediness— until she whines “Jo, baby, c’mon. Please.”

It’s much nicer than Brianna usually asks, so Johanna grins and settles herself properly between Briannna’s open thighs. She drags two fingers through her wetness, up to her clit, pressing there featherlight. Brianna groans.

“Jo…”

“Always so impatient,” Johanna chastises. Still, she leans in, sticking her tongue out to finally kitten-lick over her folds.

She does it again, and Brianna lets out a sweet, high-pitched sigh, her hand twisting in Johanna’s hair. Johanna smirks and licks over her again with the flat of her tongue, before sucking her clit into her mouth. Brianna keens loudly, throwing her head back. 

Christ, Brianna is always so lovely; so sexy and responsive, so noisy when she likes something. She’s fucking perfect, and Johanna is almost unbearably happy; so content and in love, here on their bed with her on a sunny afternoon in mid-May with the windows wide open and the breeze drifting over her bare skin. Here, with her head between Brianna’s thighs, Brianna’s hips rocking against her mouth as she chases her pleasure.

After a few moments, Johanna teases two fingers against Brianna’s entrance, and Brianna makes a sound that can really only be described as a whimper, immediately rocking down to try to get them inside, nodding quickly.

“Yes. Yes, please.”

And really, how could Johanna say no to that?

One finger sides in easily, and not even a second passes before Brianna is begging _“more, please Jo,”_ so Johanna presses a second in beside the first and curls them both up to press against her g-spot.

Brianna’s hips buck and she _moans,_ long and loud, and Johanna has the fleeting thought that the window is still open and anybody walking by outside can probably hear her, even from two stories below, which is followed quickly by the realization that she doesn’t quite care. Brianna is deliciously hot and slick around her, and Johanna curls her fingers again just to hear Brianna make that same, lovely sound.

“Good?” Johanna asks her.

Brianna nods.

Johanna fucks her on her fingers slowly, at the same time she sucks on her clit, swirls her tongue and makes Brianna cry out. When she ducks her head lower to tease her tongue against her hole, Brianna’s back arches off the bed and she curses, loudly.

Johanna slips her fingers out, but Brianna doesn’t even have a second to whine about it before they’re going to her clit to rub steady circles instead, while her tongue dips inside. She licks in as far as she can, closing her eyes and humming at the taste of Brianna on her tongue. Brianna’s hand is tight in her hair, not quite pulling, but holding Johanna there against her. It’s not like Johanna would go anywhere even if she could; in fact, she can’t think of a single place she’d rather be in this moment than between Brianna’s legs.

She’s in no rush to make Brianna come, happy to stay like this and enjoy the taste of her, the sound of her, the feeling of her hands tightening in her hair whenever she does something that Brianna really likes. She’s not sure how long they stay like that, but it’s long enough for that familiar ache to start pulsing in her jaw; not enough to be distracting, but enough to notice.

It’s really a nonissue, though, because then Brianna’s moans are getting shorter, breathier, and her chest is heaving as she moans out _“close.”_

Johanna hums and suckles on her clit again, dipping her fingers back inside to curl them against her spot until Brianna’s back is arching off the bed, letting out a loud, choked-off moan and clenching around Johanna’s fingers as she comes. 

She’s tugging hard on Johanna’s hair, and the sting is making her a little dizzy but she still works Brianna through her high effortlessly, easily riding out the motions of her hips bucking. When Brianna starts to come down from it Johanna switches to slowly kitten-licking over her folds until Brianna is boneless underneath her, sweaty and breathing hard with an arm thrown over her face. God, she looks unbelievable all fucked out like this. When Johanna comes up to kiss her deeply, Brianna lifts a shaky hand to cup her cheek, moaning softly into her mouth.

“Good?” Johanna asks against her lips.

Brianna laughs. “ _So_ good.”

Johanna grins and kisses her again. Brianna still tastes vaguely like oranges, citrusy and sweet, and Johanna really thinks she could stay here like this kissing her forever and never get tired of it.

“What do you want?” Brianna whispers when they break for air.

Johanna thinks for a moment, and then shakes her head.

“Don’t care,” she tells her. “Just wanna feel you.”

Brianna giggles, and when Johanna kisses her again they’re both smiling.

Brianna kisses her so sweetly, so lovely and tender, her soft hands trailing down Johanna’s back, up her sides and over her chest, pausing to gently fondle her breasts.

“I love you,” Johanna sighs as Brianna rubs her hands over her shoulders. It’s all she can think, playing in her head on repeat like a broken record. _I love you I love you I love you._ Brianana’s grin widens, and they’re not so much kissing as just smiling against each other’s lips but it doesn’t quite matter.

“I love you too,” she tells her, before she gently pushes at Johanna’s shoulder until Johanna gets the hint, moving to lie on her side on the bed facing her. Immediately, Brianna curls into her, pulling her in by the waist to slot their hips together and cupping her cheek to kiss her deep and long. 

Her free hand trails down Johanna’s stomach, before gentle fingers are brushing against her pussy, and it’s only then that Johanna realizes how wet she is, notices the heat pooling in her groin as Brianna’s long, delicate fingers ghost over her folds. She makes a soft sound, rocking her hips forward and nodding.

“Yeah?”

“Mhm.”

Brianna dips a finger in, drags through her wetness. She hikes Johanna’s leg up to settle it over her hip, and from there it’s all roaming hands and warm, sticky skin pressed together, long moans swallowed up by kisses, until Brianna buries her face in Johanna’s neck instead, pressing her lips to her throat. 

She licks along the sensitive skin there, nips and sucks at that spot just below Johanna’s ear that never fails to make her squirm at the same time she slips two fingers into her, so long and so good. Brianna is always able to reach places that Johanna just can’t seem to reach herself, and Johanna moans, eyelashes fluttering as she rolls her hips, chasing the feeling. Brianna presses her thumb against Johanna’s clit as she hooks her fingers, starting to thrust them in and out steadily.

“Shit…” Johanna sighs. “Like that. God, yes.”

“Good?”

Johanna nods, a breathy moan spilling past her lips. “Don’t stop.” 

Brianna doesn’t. She kisses Johanna’s neck and she presses against her clit and that spot inside her until Johanna is seeing stars, reduced to hitched breaths and choked moans as the pleasure builds to a warm, sweet sort of hum and she cums with a gasp, her hips jerking, her head thrown back.

Brianna works her through it easily, rubbing slow circles over her clit as Johanna’s breath hitches, until it becomes too much and Johanna gently pushes her hand away. She watches with hazy eyes as Brianna lifts her hand, her fingers shiny with Johanna’s wetness, staring back at her with something bright and mischievous sparkling behind her eyes as she slips her fingers into her mouth. They both moan at the same time, Brianna closing her eyes like she’s savouring the taste of her, and _god_ she’s fucking filthy. Johanna adores her.

The thing that really makes Johanna’s head spin is that Brianna doesn’t even do it to be sexy, or because Johanna thinks it’s hot as all hell— of course, it _is,_ and she _does,_ but that’s really more of an added bonus than a motive. The truth of it is that Brianna just loves the way Johanna tastes so much that she can’t help but do it; can’t help but make the sweetest little sounds whenever she tastes her, and christ if Johanna doesn’t find it endlessly endearing and endlessly sexy. Brianna licks her wetness off her fingers like something pulled straight out of Johanna’s wet dream, and then she opens her eyes and looks at her with a shy smile, her cheeks a pretty shade of pink, and Johanna is still breathing hard but she can’t help but lean in to chase the taste of herself in Brianna’s mouth.

They kiss like that, lazy and languid, for how long Johanna doesn’t know. Brianna is lovely and pliant against her like she always is, and when they break apart she’s quick to gather Brianna in her arms just to hold her, just to feel her. She strokes her fingers through Brianna’s curls absentmindedly, feeling the slow rise and fall of Brianna’s chest against hers and listening to her steady breaths. They’re both warm and sticky and in need of a shower but Johanna simply can’t be bothered by that at the moment, not when she feels so wonderfully sated, so whole and in love. She tucks her face into Brianna’s neck, breathing her in and letting her eyes close.

She must have dozed off though, because the next thing she knows the room is bathed in shades of orange, the afternoon sun hanging low in the sky, the warmth of it spilling through the window and heating her skin. She’s still heavy and weighed down with sleep, and she has half a mind to stay this way with Brianna for the rest of the night— for all of eternity, even— but then her stomach rumbles loudly, making Brianna giggle against her chest, and yeah, they should probably get up and get cleaned up so they can get started on dinner.

They shower quickly, and really Johanna is quite proud that she only gets distracted by feeling Brianna up against the slate for a few minutes before she decides she’s a little too hungry for round two just yet. Brianna pouts about it, of course— needy thing that she is— but she’s placated by Johanna’s promise that she’ll break out the strap on later that night if Brianna hurries up so they can eat.

They make dinner together in comfortable silence. It’s pasta tonight, with chicken and pesto, and Johanna hums along quietly as _Baby Boomerang_ drifts in from the other room. Brianna is singing along under her breath as she takes down two wine glasses, opening a bottle of their favourite red. It’s about as good as a 90p bottle of wine gets, and Johanna accepts her glass with a quick kiss, taking a long sip before going back to stirring the pasta.

They eat quietly, too, sitting facing each other on either side of the kitchen table, and even in times like these where they don’t have much to say, Johanna is endlessly grateful for Brianna’s company. She smiles, bumping their feet together under the table, and Brianna beams at her like the sun.

Soon they find themselves standing side by side at the kitchen sink washing the dishes. Johanna washes their plates, handing them off to Brianna, who dries them and puts them back in the cupboard. Johanna is feeling warm and relaxed and a little giddy from the wine and from her earlier orgasm, and when Brianna bumps her hip against hers, she giggles, bumping her back.

An idea hits her, and Johanna barely even takes a moment to think before she reaches into the sink, gathers suds in her hand, and blows them at Brianna. They land on her shirt and on her face, a few in her curls. Brianna gasps, her eyes widening for a moment before she laughs in disbelief.

“You bitch!”

Johanna just giggles, reaching into the sink and doing it again.

Brianna laughs again, not quite ducking out of the way in time to miss the clump of bubbles that lands in her hair. There’s a wide, incredulous grin on her face.

“I’m gonna get you for that,” she promises, dipping her hand into the sink as Johanna laughs.

“You’ll have to catch me first,” she grins, before ducking under Brianna’s outstretched arm, somehow dodging her hand when it reaches out after her, shrieking with laughter as she bolts down the hallway.

Brianna laughs brightly, shaking her head, before she takes off after her.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this please feel free to leave a comment, and come talk to me on my [tumblr](https://starrydrowse.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
